This invention relates generally to condensation free shower mirrors and, more particularly, to a portable anti-condensation minor apparatus. More particularly, the present invention includes a device that is portable for travel that heats a minor surface independent of the shower, heated water, or other plumbing fixtures.
Many men prefer to shave while still in the shower—sometimes out of preference for the warmth of the shower environment by comparison to being cold after stepping out of the shower into a colder bathroom environment. In either case, the shower or a steamed up bathroom is problematic for shaving because the mirror may become fogged up. Specifically, condensation forms on a minor that is not as warm as the steam of hot shower water, making it virtually impossible to clearly see a reflection while shaving.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for heating up a reflective surface mounted in the shower. Specifically, some attempts to solve the problem outlined above use the heated shower stream itself to heat a mirror, structures in the mirror to store an amount of hot water to heat the mirror, and the use of special heat retention surfaces. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide an anti-condensation apparatus that is both portable and that prevents condensation without relation to a shower stream itself or needed special minor surface construction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable anti-condensation mirror apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.